Something's a Ms.
Something's a Ms. is the 13th episode of Season 2. It aired on June 30, 2000. Synopsis Ms. Bellum starts seducing the Mayor into giving her days off. Meanwhile, a series of robberies around Townsville occur without a clue of who they are, leaving the Powerpuff Girls baffled. Plot Each day, Ms. Bellum seduces the Mayor into letting her take the rest of the afternoon off. However, each night she calls the Powerpuff Girls whenever a crime is committed, but the girls are unable to find any clues of who did it. One day, Ms. Bellum fails to show up at the office as the Mayor receives a note from his fax machine: Sedusa is holding Ms. Bellum for ransom and wants a million dollars in exchange for her. The Powerpuff Girls take the ransom to Ms. Bellum's house where they find Sedusa tied to a chair and her mouth covered with tape, with Ms. Bellum standing over her. The girls question Ms. Bellum subduing Sedusa, leading to Blossom throwing her across the room and Bubbles removing her wig, revealing it to be Sedusa in disguise. She easily takes the girls out with her new hair gel. As Sedusa taunts the Powerpuff Girls, Ms. Bellum escapes from her bind and steps up to Sedusa, still disguised as her. She takes off the mask, as Sedusa lashes at her with her hair. Sedusa throws her around her house, breaking her furniture and taunting her. This angers Ms. Bellum and she tackles Sedusa through a window, taking the fight to the swimming pool, where she manages to knock her out. Sedusa tries to retaliate, but the water has broken her hair, allowing Ms. Bellum to figure out how to free the girls. She does so, as Sedusa tries to fight Ms. Bellum without her hair. She sees that Ms. Bellum has freed the girls and Ms. Bellum asks the girls if they should finish this as she takes out scissors. Sedusa begs them to but the group defeat her by cutting off all of her hair. The Mayor of Townsville is glad to have Ms. Bellum back and the girls reveal that the ransom was just the Mayor's dirty laundry - the whites. At this point, the Mayor heads off to the prison before visiting hours are over, to everyone else's confusion. And so, the day is saved, thanks to Ms. Bellum and the Powerpuff Girls - the Cuties of Townsville. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Miss Bellum *The Mayor of Townsville *Sedusa Minor Roles *Mojo Jojo (Mentioned) *HIM (Mentioned) *The Gangreen Gang (Mentioned) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Mentioned) Location * Townsville Hall * Utonium Residence * 69 Yodelinda Valley Lane Trivia *Recurring event: The narrator making a pun of "The City of Townsville" throughout the episode. * This episode is a parody/homage to the Coen Brothers' 1998 cult comedy film The Big Lebowski and borrows several themes, locations, plot points, and direct quotes from the movie. The whole episode had to be toned down a lot due to certain content that parents would consider inappropriate at the time, such as sexual intercourse. * This was the first time a Cartoon Network show had an episode that borrowed elements from The Big Lebowski. The other time was in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "The Big Lablooski," which wasn't a direct parody. * Bubbles' speech and accent slightly differs in this episode and appears to in the later episodes as follows. Her "Ls" sound sharper. *This is the last episode Sedusa is shown with hair, except See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey. In addition, this is her final non-cameo appearance not counting the brief flashback in Aspirations. *Princess Morbucks, the RowdyRuff Boys, and the Amoeba Boys are the only villains not mentioned as jewel robbery culprits. *This is the last time Sedusa appeared in an 11-minute episode. *This is the only time when Ms. Bellum saved the day. *In this episode, two edges are removed from the star explosion, resulting in the introduction of the June 2000 version of the 1998-2001 3D star explosion. *It's never explained what happened to Ms. Bellum while Sedusa was in disguise, seducing the mayor, and stealing jewels.﻿ *Dr. Strangelove reference: Blossom tells the other two Powerpuff girls to execute "wing attack plan R", which is the flight plan for a preemptive nuclear strike on the Soviet Union in Dr. Strangelove. * This is the fourth time the girls fight a villain (or at least attempt to) at night, following Mommy Fearest, Boogie Frights, and Abracadaver, and preceding Burglar Alarmed and Aspirations. * The real Miss Bellum is not in the office until the end even before the ransom note was faxed, it's possible that Sedusa might have held her hostage the whole time. * This is the second time Sedusa tricked a male character. The first was with Professor Utonium in "Mommy Fearest." * The fight between Ms. Bellum and Sedusa is the only fight in the entire series to exclusively involve grown women, not counting the Powerpuff Girls being freed at the end of it. ** It is the only fight where Ms. Bellum herself is fully involved (as she was controlled by Blossom in Criss Cross Crisis and by Him in Tough Love) and where she lands and takes the most physical damage. Errors *When Blossom says "Sorry, guys", her voice is slightly garbled. *In one scene, Bellum's hair is below her off-screen head. *While Blossom reads the letter, it reads "$100,000,000" instead of $1,000,000. *When Sedusa says "You broke my hair!", her mouth moves as if she is saying something else. *When Bubbles exclaims, "Fuzzy Lumpkins!", the closed captions said, "(speaking indistinctly)". Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Sedusa Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Bellum Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes where Ms. Bellum cries